demon_flyfffandomcom-20200213-history
FR Knight Aoe
Le partage des points Statistiques Un chevalier AOE c'est avant tout un "sac à HP"! Ses points de vie et sa grande défense sont ses armes principales. Pour les statistiques il faudra donc distribuer les points en ENDurance en priorité. Mais ne négligez pas vos points de FORce! plus vous aurez de FORce et plus vos AOE seront court! Bien évidemment il n'est pas nécessaire de placer vos points en DEXtérité ou en INTelligence. La compétence AOE des Chevaliers (Doloire Féroce) est disponible à partir du level 65. A ce niveau il serait bon d'avoir aux environs de 90-100 en END et tout le reste en FOR. Une fois vos points d'END arrivés a 100 vous pourrez développer la FOR pendant quelques temps. 100 d'END est un base correcte jusqu'au level 90, profitez en pour monter votre FOR afin de raccourcir la durée vos AOE. Une fois level 90 reprenez la distribution de vos points en mettant 2 points d'END pour 1 point de FOR. (il est sous entendu que nous parlons ici des points de statistiques sans bijoux et sans Buffs! Ce sont vos points de base.) Le Doloire, l'arme du Chevalier averti Un Chevalier AOE digne de ce nom utilisera un Doloire pour combattre. Pourquoi pas une épée? c'est vachement plus la classe me direz-vous! ... Que ce soit la classe ça se discute, mais surtout la compétence AOE au doloire provoque une attaque circulaire qui touche tous les mobs autour de vous. Contrairement à la compétence AOE de l'épée qui ne touchera que les mobs situés devant vous... Le doloire est donc plus pratique et il provoque également des dégâts plus importants! mais pour être plus exhaustif quant à cette comparaison doloire/glaive, je vous laisse lire cette étude très sérieuse et validé par le CNRS dont l'auteur n'est autre que Timeone!: " Je vous donne les différences entre le doloire et le glaive ! ça devrait suffire... -la compétence doloire féroce est circulaire, tandis que la compétence séparateur de terre ne tape que d'un coté... (avantage au doloire) -la compétence doloire féroce peut étourdir, ce qui n'est pas le csa de séparateur de terre, malgré la description (avantage au doloire) -la compétence marchand de douleur fait perdre 150 points de défense à la cible, la compétence justice donne un coup qui ignore la différence de niveau (chacun ses avantages et ses inconvénients...) -la compétence tomahawk donne 25 points de défense et 50 d'attaque, tandis que flamberge donne 10% de toucher et 50 d'attaque. Contrairement à la défense, la précision est inutile pour aoe (avantage au doloire) -la compétence doloire féroce ne nécessite pas de cible pour être lancée. ça peut être utile dans certains circonstances : on n'a pas besoin de recibler lorsque la cible meurt en premier en pleine aoe, on peut toucher un acrobate sous l'effet de l'illusion des ténèbres, ... (avantage au doloire) -L'aoe au glaive tape légèrement plus fort. (avantage au glaive...) -les meilleures armes de chaque type pour l'aoe sont le doloire sanguinaire et le glaive sanguinaire. Le doloires anguinaire a de meilleurs bonus que le glaive sanguinaire. (léger avantage au doloire) Je crois avoir fait le tour... Les avantages du doloires semblent prendre assez nettement le pas sur ceux du glaive... D'autant plus que pour les armes avant l'arme sanguinaire, les glaives verts ne servent à rien. Et le glaive sanguinaire ne compensera jamais les autres avantages du doloire pour l'aoe, je pense... Il faut quand même préciser que c'est aussi une affaire de gout ! Finalement, on peut tout à fait prendre du plaisir au glaive, et préférer l'utiliser. En plus, les doloires ont déjà un prix abordables, tandis que les prix du glaive sont très très bas. " en tenant compte de cette étude, voici les Doloires qu'il sera intéressant de porter: Doloire du Gardien requis: Lvl.60 / Attaque: 300~304 / Bonus: DEX +5, Défense +30 Doloire Céleste requis: Lvl.90 / Attaque: 386~395 / Bonus: FOR +10, Coups Critiques +15% Doloire Légendaire requis: Lvl.105 / Attaque: 400~409 / Bonus: HP Max. +18%, FOR +6 Doloire Sanguinaire requis: Lvl.120 / Attaque: 420~429 / Bonus: HP Max. +18%, FOR +10, FP Max. +10% Pour appuyer ces statistiques voici les observations de Musty: " Moi je conseille, selon ma propre expérience, d'avoir une doloire du gardien a +5 ou +6 ( selon les moyens ). Que l'on va garder jusqu'au niveau 80, a ce moment là on réduc un Celeste +5 à +6 ( selon les moyens encore ). Et ensuite niveau 95 on passe au doloire légendaire sur lequel on peut te lâcher complet et le monter au maximum. En effet il servira pour toute la carrière de cheva ( sauf si un jour on peu passer au Doloire Sanguinaire mais c'est autre chose ). Je conseille de faire l'impasse sur Ivillines et Historique qui sont useless (inutiles) en terme de bonus. " Des Compétences indispensables Concernant les compétences à développer, voici une liste de celle qui vous seront indispensable pour réaliser avec brio vos AOE géants! (du level 1 au level 15 ne développez pas les comptences Vagabons qui sont totalement inutiles! Gardez vos points pour développer des compétences plus utiles une fois votre premier job atteint.) Les compétences Mercenaire et Chevalier Vos Skills de Buff 1- Tomahawk : cette compétence augmente la puissance d'attaque et la défense lors d'un combat à la hache requis: Lvl.25 + Arme enchantée lvl.4 / au MAX= Puissance d'attaque de la hache +50, DEF +25 / durée: 1169 sec 2- Maîtres des Haches : cette compétence augmente grandement la puissance d'attaque lors d'un combat à la hache requis: Lvl.30 + Tomahawk lvl.9 / au MAX= Puissance d'attaque de la hache +100 / durée: 599 sec 3- Rage est une compétence qui augmente l'attaque et les HP au détriment de la défense du Chevalier requis: Lvl.65 + Sentinelle lvl.5 / au MAX= HP +280, Attaque +280, DEF -42 et Précision -42% / durée: 274 sec et non 42% !!!!). Cette nuance transforme ce Skill en un atout considérable! 4- Arme enchanté : cette compétence augmente les dégâts produits par l'enchantement de l'arme équipée requis: Lvl.20 + Protection lvl.5 / au MAX= FOR +10 (sur l'élément de l'arme) / durée: 509 sec /!\ Attention! l'Acte IV a apporté une modification sur Arme Enchantée. Celle-ci qui devient du coup très utile en augmentant systématiquement de 11% l'attaque lors de son utilisation. Il faut juste une arme élémentée, mais on se fiche complètement de savoir avec quel élément et à quel niveau. Ainsi, il suffit d'enchanter son arme +1 dans n'importe quel élément et d''utiliser Arme Enchantée pour bénéficier de nombreux dégats en plus! (A noter que ce sera d'autant plus intéressant pour les builds fortement axés force) '' 5- Sentinelle est une compétence qui augmente la défense au détriment de l'attaque du Chevalier requis: Lvl.62 / au MAX= Attaque -100 et DEF +400 / durée: 19 sec Il est à préciser que Sentinelle nécéssite un cooldown de 1 minute (ce qui est très long!) avant de pouvoir être réutilisé. Le "cooldown" est le temps nécessaire au skill pour se recharger et pouvoir être relancé. Vous n'aurez donc la possibilité de lancer Sentinelle qu'une seule fois au début de votre AOE. --> ces 5 Skills sont vos Buffs personnels et constituent une base à maximiser en priorité! autre Skills de Buffs à signaler... Retour de Douleur est une compétence qui renvoi une partie des dégâts reçus à l'ennemi requis: Lvl.70 + Rage lvl.4 / au MAX= renvoi des dégâts +50% / durée: 273 sec cette compétence est très utile lors des combats 1vs1 que ce soit contre les géants ou en PvP (Player versus Player = combat entre joueurs). En revanche elle n'est pas très efficaces lors d'un AOE et n'est donc pas à placer en priorité dans vos 14 Buffs! Vos Skills d'Attaque 6- DOLOIRE FÉROCE est LA compétence AOE du Chevalier. Elle donne un coup de hache surpuissant qui inflige des dégâts et peut étourdir tous les ennemis à proximité requis: Lvl.65 + Marchand de douleur lvl.4 7- Fulgurance : cette compétence charge la force pendant un court instant, puis frappe l'ennemi à deux reprises requis: Lvl.15 8- Frénésie : cette compétence provoque une attaque circulaire qui frappe l'ennemi à trois reprises requis: Lvl.18 + Fulgurance lvl.4 --> ces 2 Skills d'attaque ne vous serviront pas pour AOE. En revanche ils vous seront très utiles pour xp du level 15 au level 65, pour vos combats en arène et pour Géanter! En effet, habilement placés dans l'Action Slot ils deviennent un Combo d'attaque dévastateur: 1 Fulgurance et 2 Frénésie. Ni plus, ni moins! c'est la combinaison parfaite en tenant compte des dégats produits et du temps de rechargement du combo. autres Skills d'attaque à signaler... Marchand de Douleur est une compétence donnant un coup de hache qui réduit la défense de l'ennemi en plus d'administrer des dommages requis: Lvl.60 + Maître des haches lvl.3 (MdD n'est pas utile pour AOE mais s'avère bien pratique pour le 1vs1, comme en arène par exemple ou encore contre les Géants) Ravage : cette compétence provoque une frappe circulaire destructrice qui inflige de lourds dommages et repousse tous les ennemis à proximité requis: Lvl.75 + Retour de douleur lvl.7 cette compétence peut vous sauver de situations périlleuses! si vous êtes sur le point de mourir, envoyez Ravage dans la tronche de vos adversaires! Ceux-ci vont être repoussés un peu plus loin et vous aurez peut-être... le temps de fuir ^^ Cependant il est à préciser que Ravage nécessite un cooldown de 8 secondes avant de pouvoir être réutilisé. Cette compétence ne peut donc être utilisée seule pour AOE. ne l'utilisez que pour vous sortir d'un mauvais pas. --> Les 8 compétences numérotées sont celles à maximiser en priorité! Elles sont indispensables! Toutes les autres compétence de Mercenaire et de Chevalier (décrites ou non plus haut) ne sont pas indispensables, mais vous pourrez les développer une fois que les prioritaires seront au MAX. Note: Les Chevaliers possèdent également tous la compétence Crucifix, qui multiplie par deux les dégâts de votre prochaine attaque. Cette compétence a environ 20-25% de chances de s'activer sur l'ennemi pendant un combat de façon automatique (ce n'est pas vous qui la lancez). Il faut préciser que c'est un debuff pour votre adversaire. C'est à dire que lorsqu'elle s'active, elle vient s'ajouter à ses buffs. On parle de DEbuff car ses effets sont négatifs pour l'adversaire... requis: être Chevalier / Lvl.60 / Dégâts x2 / durée: 2sec Les 14 Buffs du Chevalier AOE Les plus attentifs d'entre vous auront remarqué que j'ai parlé un peu plus de 14 Buffs... Pourquoi ce chiffre? D'où sort-il? C'est une fois encore Timeone qui m'a donné la réponse que voici: " En effet, le nombre maximal de Buffs est bel et bien 14. Mais il y a plus "grave" ! C'est que les compétences comme illusion des ténèbres des acrobates, ou sentinelle des chevaliers comptent là-dedans. Pire encore, les debuffs comptent aussi, et peuvent te supprimer un buff. Si tu en as 14 et que quelqu'un te piège, par exemple, tu perds le premier de la liste... " Nous avons donc, Timeone et moi, listé les 14 Buffs les plus rentables pour un Chevalier AOE: Vos Skills de Buffs 1- Tomahawk 2- Maitre des Haches 3- Rage4- Arme Enchantée 5- Sentinelle Les Buffs de votre Prêtre 6- Métabolisme : Augmente l'endurance de la cible 7- Adrénaline : Augmente la force de la cible 8- Pas léger : Augmente la vitesse de déplacement de la cible 9- Félinité : Augmente le taux d'esquive de la cible en lui accordant les qualités d'un félin 10- Fortification : Augmente la défense physique de la cible 11- Force spirituelle : Augmente fortement la puissance d'attaque de la cible 12- Éveil de Tipehreth : Cristallise la volonté de tous les membres du groupe proches du Prêtre et augmente leur puissance d'attaque, vitesse d'attaque et chances de toucher 13- Boulet de canon : Augmente la dextérité de la cible Boulet de canon augmente en effet légèrement l'esquive et le blocage. Pas très impressionnant, mais c'est ça de pris. 14- Vivacité : Augmente la vitesse d'attaque de la cible Vivacité permet d'aggro les mobs un petit peu plus vite. Pas très impressionnant non plus, mais autant utiliser les 14 buffs. On gagne peut-être 10 secondes par AOE avec vivacité. Timeone toujours : " Pire encore, les debuffs comptent aussi, et peuvent te supprimer un buff. Si tu en as 14 et que quelqu'un te piège, par exemple, tu perds le premier de la liste... Pour ne pas avoir de problème avec piège (ou autre), il suffit de mettre pas léger en premier. Pendant que tu frappes les mobs, tu te fiches de perdre celui-ci. Et pendant que tu regroupes, si tu es piégé, pas la peine d'avoir un bonus de vitesse. " Les Bijoux il existe différentes combinaisons de bijoux qui seront plus ou moins efficaces selon les situation et les builds de chacun. Vous trouverez ci-après plusieurs témoignages illustrant cette différentes combinaisons. Pour ma part j'ai porté jusqu'à présent deux stams deux plugs et un collier gore. Cela m'a permis de réaliser de gros AOE pour mon lvl. Je suis désormais au lvl 90 et je sens que je commence a être un peu limite au niveau de ma force de frappe. c'et pourquoi j'ai troqué mes deux stams en deux vigors. Je prévoit également de remplacer mes deux plugs par deux demols une fois que j'aurai enfilé mon set mythique. Voici maintenant le témoignage de Timeone qui va vous donner un autre son de cloche: " Par ailleurs, suivant le style de jeu de chacun, et si les Plugs sont indispensables, Il est tout à fait possible d'utiliser des Vigors, suivant le build exact et la façon de faire. J'ai constaté qu'il était tout à fait jouable de mettre 120 de base en END, des Plugs, et tout le reste pour augmenter la force de frappe: Vigors, Smilodon, Percings... Il suffit de rester réaliste sur le nombre et le lvl des mobs pris. En revanche, on les tue plus vite et, surtout, avant que sentinelle ne soit fini... Ce qui est extrêmement intéressant quand on est pas leader de groupe (et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde). Sentinelle est extrêmement puissant, et compense nettement un manque de défense. " et pour finir voici l'avis de Musty " ... j'AoE avec demols et vigor et ça roule totalement. D'un le prix est beaucoup réduit face a des plugs/ stams; et de deux, arrivé à un certains niveau de défense les dégats encaissés sont idems entre plugs et non plugs. De plus, si on a trop de DEF, Sentinelle s'avère inutile et nous fait perdre de surcroît 100 d'ATQ! " /justify Les Sets voici la liste des sets pour Chevalier et les bonus qu'ils offrent: Tenue RecornH / RyscornF (Level 60) : Bonus pour 4/4 parties : Défense +50, HP +15% Vitesse d'Attaque +20% Bonus pour 3/4 parties : Défense +50, HP +15% Bonus pour 2/4 parties : Défense +22 Tenue Astrale (Level 90) : Bonus pour 4/4 parties : Défense +50, Consommation de FP -15%, FOR +7 Bonus pour 3/4 parties : Défense +50, Consommation de FP -15% Bonus pour 2/4 parties : Défense +25 Tenue Mythique (Level 105) : Bonus pour 4/4 parties : Défense +15%, Blocage en mêlée +15%, Blocage à Distance +15%, HP+15% Bonus pour 3/4 parties : Défense +10%, Blocage en mêlée +10%, Blocage à Distance +10% Bonus pour 2/4 parties : Défense +10% Tenue Apocalypse (Level 120) : Bonus pour 4/4 parties : STA+10, FOR+10, Def+15%, HP+15% Le set Recorn (Mercenaire level 60) peut être gardé en combinaison avec les armurues PNJ des levels 71 et 83. Il est donc conseillé de conserver 3 parties du set Recorn pour le bonus HP qu'il offre et d'équiper avec ça les armures PNJs lvl 71 puis 83. Ceci jusqu'au lvl 90 ou vous passez au set Astrale. Enfin au level 105 vous revêtirez le très saillant set Mythique. Si vous êtes un valeureux combattant vous pourrez vous parer du Set Apocalypse au level 120 qui est réservé aux guildes conquérantes! (Le set Illustre du lvl 75 ne propose pas de bonus intéressants pour les chevaliers AOE. En revanche c'est LE meilleur set pour les chevalier 1vs1!) voici le tableau décrivant les bonus gagné pour chaque niveau d'upgrade: Nourriture, Potions de FP et Pilules Pour remonter un peu vos HP lorsque que votre FS (et avant tout votre ami) a un petit coup de mou, préférez les Salades de Viandes qui se droppent sur les monstres et qui sont par conséquent GRATUITES! De plus elles ont une vitesse de rechargement plus rapide que les Susucres Cosmiques ce qui les rends plus efficaces. Pour les situations d'urgence ayez toujours sur vous quelques pilules. Elles sont très chères et ne s'utilisent donc qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité (ce qui peut arriver plus souvent qu'on ne le pense!!!). Enfin pour remonter vos FP acheter des potions 150 au PnJ et dès que vous en avez suffisamment utilisez les potions 220 que vous droppez sur les mobs! Les éléments, un atout considérable! Pour un Chevalier AOE, la bonne utilisation des éléments est un atout indispensable! Tout d'abord voici le schéma des éléments: Vous enchanterez votre armure avec l'élément supérieur aux mobs que vous affrontez. Ainsi les mobs vous causeront moins de dégâts! Pour vos enchantements n'allez pas au delà de +3. Passé ce seuil vous risquez de détruire vos items si vous n'utilisez pas de parchemins adaptés (et chers!). Comme vous changez régulièrement d'ennemis mieux vaut se contenter de +3 pour les éléments. Pour votre arme, comme déjà précisé plus haut, il faut élémenter pour profiter du bonus des 11% d'attaque de votre skill de buff Arme Enchantée. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'adapter l'élément au mob. Nos amis les bêtes justifyAh qu'ils sont mignoooonnnnns ces petits animaux qui nous suivent partout! Ah ce qu'ils sont galère à xp et à maintenir en vie oui! je vous laisse avec Timeone pour une petite analyse du bestiaire qui est à votre disposition: " A mon avis, il vaut mieux une licorne, ou éventuellement un leonis. Mais selon moi, la meilleure idée est encore le Smilodon. De la défense, des hps, on en a assez ! Donc autant en profiter pour augmenter les dommages et finir les aoe plus rapidement. Ca a aussi l'avantage de ne pas trop nous faire dépendre du familier au cas où celui-ci mourrait. On peut se passer de défense/hp en plus et se consacrer à la force de frappe. Une autre possibilité encore meilleure est la licorne ou le leonis avant le set mythique, et le smilodon ensuite. Mais quel que soit le niveau, je ne recommande pas l'hypogriffe qui sera redondant avec sentinelle. Trop de défense ne sert à rien. " De plus un gentil Bébé ramasseur vous simplifiera énormément la vie! Faites votre choix il en existe de toute sorte: Si vous en avez la possibilité, éveillez vos familiers. Ainsi ils vous apporteront des Bonus supplémentaires Pour éveiller un familier il suffit d'acheter un parchemin au PnJ JoallierAngie de Flarine. Pour éveiller un ramasseur il vous faudra en revanche vous procurer un parchemin d'éveil de familier en vente sur la boutique payante en ligne ou bien chez un revendeur CS in game! Savoir manager un Groupe Pour un Chevalier AOE l'intérêt majeur de leader un groupe est la compétence de groupe Fureur disponible dès le level 20. Cette compétence augmentera votre puissance d'attaque et raccourcira par conséquent la durée de vos AOE. Ce passage sur les groupes me permet de vous donner également les conseils suivants: En tant que Chevalier AOE vous allez très souvent (pour ne pas dire toujours) xp en duo avec un FS. Pensez à partager les drops car eux aussi méritent de ramasser du butin. Ils accomplissent la moitié du travail en nous maintenant en vie après tout! Enfin si vous êtes régulièrement leader de groupe, investissez si vous le pouvez dans les différents parchemins Déploi/Émul/Coord/etc. pour faire profiter de Trésor et Pillage à tous vos amis! Un AOE en 6 étapes... Maintenant que nous avons fait le point sur les recommandations pour être un SuperChevalierAOEdelamortquitue, passons à l'AOE en lui même Cette technique breveté par Tims et probablement appliquée par d'autres avant lui est, je vous le garantie, REDOUTABLE! la voici décrite en 6 étapes: ça y est vous êtes à Azria... Face à vous une plaine remplie de Yéti brandissant leur massue (qu'ils ont piqué a Nicky Larsson en plus les salauds!) d'un air mauvais... Vous inspirez profondément, votre regard est serein. Vous avez déjà repéré que leur élément est la Terre et par conséquent vous vous êtes enchanté avec l'élément Vent sur votre arme et votre armure. Votre inventaire contient suffisamment de Salades et de potions de FP pour tenir un siège. Votre ramasseur est sorti de votre poche et votre Hyppogriffe bat tranquillement des ailes à vos côtés. Juste derrière vous votre FS se tient prêt. C'est parti, ça va saigner... Étape 1: Lancez vos Skills de Buffs dans l'ordre, ->->-> Tomahawk->Maître des Haches->Arme Enchantée->Rage (pourquoi cet ordre? car ils seront ainsi activé du plus long au moins long) FS vous bénit avec ses Buffs (voir la liste la mieux adaptée plus haut dans ce Tuto). un coup unique sur chaque mob pour qu'ils vous suivent Étape 4 : Une fois que vous avez amassé suffisamment de mobs derrière vous, arrêtez de courir, appuyez sur la touche esc/échap pour déverrouiller la cible, (Pourquoi ? Parce que si, d'aventure, il y a un petit délai entre 2 aoe, pour une raison quelconque, votre chevalier va commencer à taper la cible en mêlée. ça perd vite du temps. De toute façon, ni doloire féroce ni ravage ne nécessitent de cible). et lancez votre compétence . (tout en remontant vos FP et HP si nécessaire) Étape 6 : Soyez heureux, vous venez d'accomplir un AOE parfait !!! Réjouissez-vous et congratulez votre FS qui vous a maintenu en vie! ou bien si vous n'avez pas de ramasseurs cliquez d'un air toujours frénétique pour récupérer le gros tas de drops qui s'amoncelle à vos pieds... marked to burn cuz of gayfrench language 1/5 Category:Classes